The Tiny Intruder
by Fifitheflowertot
Summary: 'What is it' Tyson poked the blanket but had his hand slapped away by Hilary. All seven teens were crowded around the not-so-mysterious object. 'It's a baby you idiot, what else could it be' An unexpected 'object' is left on the doorstep of the dojo; how will the seven teens cope with the pressure of looking after a baby? Possible KaiHil :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this idea kinda came to me while I was on the train :P Had to write a fic about it :D Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Beyblade (This applies to the whole fic, I cba writing this everytime)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Thunder rumbled outside and the wind shook the trees violently, pulling them out of the ground. The rain was pounding on the windows of the dojo where one girl and six boys were passing their time.

'Hey, do we have any more food? I'm so hungry!' Daichi whined.

'Yeah! Me too! Hey, why don't we order pizza?' Tyson jumped up enthusiastically and began searching for the phone.

Ray rolled his eyes, 'Idiot. Who's going to deliver in this weather?' He sighed and stood up, 'I'll go make us something.'

'You need any help?' Hilary raised her gaze from her book. She didn't particularly want to help but no-one else was going to offer so she might as well ask. He merely smiled and shook his head before disappearing into the kitchen. Hilary glanced around the room. Max and Kenny were immersed in a game of chess; judging by the annoyed groans coming from the blonde, Max was losing… and badly. Kai was sitting in the corner with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest; his usual state. Tyson and Daichi were argued about something, most likely food. She smiled at herboys and went back to her book.

It had been a month since the match between Kai and Tyson which left both boys in terrible conditions. Since then, everyone had decided to stay together at the dojo for a while, even Kai. Tyson's Grandpa (or just Grandpa to all of us) took a trip to the Caribbean and was most likely sunbathing on the beach with a cold drink in his hand. Tyson thought he needed a break and decided to pay for everything using the money he got from winning the world championship.

Ray emerged from the kitchen holding a plate in his hand. Both Tyson and Daichi ran up to him, but immediately froze when they say what he had prepared.

'FRUIT?!' they yelled in perfect unison. They began complaining loudly which irked the reserved teen sitting in the corner.

'Shut up and eat what's on the plate. Stop complaining.' Kai's voice remained calm but there was a hint of annoyance which was apparent as the two boys went silent and started sulking away from the angry bluenette. Hilary chuckled at their childish antics and wished that things could stay this way forever. But of course, they would all grow up, get jobs, get married, have children and settle down, blah blah blah.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking back to her past relationships which were almost non-existent. _There was that one guy in grade 3 who I dated for like a week before he said I had cooties and dumped me, but that doesn't count, we were 7 years old. Then there was one guy who I liked in grade 7 but turned out he had a girlfriend. I guess I've never had a boyfriend. Sucks to be me._

There was a sharp knock on the door and everyone froze, unsure of whether it was the wind or if someone was actually knocking. Hilary stood up to check and Ray followed since it was extremely late and it could be anyone outside. She pulled the door open and stuck her out but no-one was there. Feeling a little annoyed, she went to close the door but noticed a small basket on the doorstep. There was a rather fluffy blanket on it and a small teddy bear tucked in the corner. Hilary's ruby red eyes widened in horror as she realized _what_ was occupying the basket.

0o0o0o0o0

'_What _is it?' Tyson poked the blanket but had his hand slapped away by Hilary. All seven teens were crowded around the not-so-mysterious _object_.

'It's a baby you idiot, what else could it be?' Hilary hissed. Tyson's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

'The million dollar question guys, what do we do with it?' Max stared down at the sleeping child.

'I say we leave it outside' Daichi said but shied away when he saw 6 pairs of eyes glaring at him.

'Who would leave him out in this weather? And why here of all places?' Kenny said hysterically.

Hilary pushed forwards to gently lift the blanket away from the peaceful baby. She couldn't help but smile at his small hands which were bunched together in a fist and his cute little button nose. Ray noticed her excitement, 'Don't get too attached' he warned her harshly. 'We'll have to give him away sooner or later.'

Kai finally decided to speak up, 'he'll have to stay here for the night and we'll hand him to the police tomorrow morning. Until then, we'll have to look after him.'

All of the boys, excluding Kai and Tyson, looked horrified at the idea of looking after a baby for the night.

Tyson snorted, 'how hard can it be? He's only a baby'. At that point, the little boy decided to slowly open his eyes and awaken from his nap. All of the teens held their breath as they waited for him to make a move before they could respond. The boys decided that seeing Hilary first would be better for the baby since she was a girl and may remind him of her mother. She rolled her eyes at their theory but ignored their stupidity; there were more pressing matters at hand. She peered down curiously to see large green eyes staring up at her. Her breath got caught in her throat when the boy giggled sweetly and raised his arms towards her face.

'**EEEEKKK! HE'S SO CUTE!**' Hilary squealed and flapped her hands up and down excitedly. '**I WANT TO KEEP HIM! PLEEEAAAASSEEE!'**

'Why would you want _that_? It's so small and squidgy', Daichi inspected the child, poking his cheek rather roughly. Hilary growled loudly and Daichi snapped back, away from the angry female.

'I swear I saw her eyes turn red then' He whispered to Tyson, keeping his distance from the basket.

Ray sighed and warned her again about getting attached but soon forgot about it when the boy began 'speaking'. He couldn't stop the smile forming on his face as he watched the baby babble and gurgle adorably.

There was a loud clap of thunder and the laughs filling the room turned into a piercing wail.

'**MAKE IT STOP!**' Tyson yelled out helplessly. Daichi was running around the dojo trying to stop himself from going insane while Max ran into the kitchen to get away from the noise and find anything with a high sugar content. Kenny put his headphones on and started listening to heavy metal music to block out the shrill cry while Ray cowered in the corner, afraid of what would happen next. Hilary stared at the boy's red face, unsure of how to tackle the situation but her thoughts were put on hold when Kai leaned in and lifted the crying child from the basket. He held the boy close and began to pat his back soothingly, bouncing him up and down gently whilst muttering words of comfort.

Hilary stared up at him in amazement and within half a minute, the boy became silent and merely rested in the bluenette's arms. Kai turned to look at him; babies were simple creatures, they just needed more attention than everyone else. He glanced around the room and rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his teammates. He froze when he noticed Hilary staring at him as if he was from another planet. He suddenly felt embarrassed and wanted to drop the boy but his arms didn't want to let go of him.

Hilary broke out of her trance, 'We should give him a name. We can't call him, _him_ or _it_.'

'How about THE SUGAR KING!' Max cackled and the occupants of the room groaned in unison.

'I thought I hid all the sweets' Ray mumbled.

'I didn't eat any of the sweets. I ate PURE SUGAR! They should call _me_ the sugar king. And I shall rule over all you peasants and you shall not have any sugar! Muahaha!' Max cackled.

Everyone decided to ignore his hyper behaviour and went back to choosing a name.

'I know!' Tyson's eyes sparkled. 'Let's call him… TYSON!'

Ray glared daggers at him and turned to Kenny who still had his headphones on. Max yanked them of his head and ran around the room waving them in the air, yelling about how the sugar king could take anything he wanted.

Kenny shrieked, 'I DON'T WANNA DIE! Oh, he's stopped. Hehe'.

'Do you have any ideas for a name?' Hilary inquired.

'I don't want to name it! Babies are so scary and smelly and-… hey… why is Kai holding him?' Kenny looked up in shock.

Kai raised an eyebrow. 'And why can't I hold him?'

Kenny laughed nervously and mumbled something under his breath before turning back to his laptop.

'Just forgot them. They won't know a good name if it bit them in the ass' Hilary wearied. There was a thoughtful silence amongst the three most responsible teens.

'Jaden' Kai simply said.

Hilary opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. Jaden. It had a nice ring to it, _Jaden._

She looked up at Kai and smiled. 'Jaden it is'.

* * *

**REVIEW! Constructive criticism always appreciated :D**

**Fifitheflowertot x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry guys! Been a really busy couple of weeks so it's been late this time. :S Don't eat me! This chapter is a little slow but the story is going to get properly started next chapter :). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Two pairs of green eyes stared at each other intensely for half a minute before a tiny hand shot out and poked the nose directly in front of him.

Daichi fell back and cried out in pain, 'OW! Hilary! He poked me!' The young girl merely sighed and picked the laughing boy up.

She cooed, 'It doesn't matter if you poked him. He's a little devil but you're not. No, you're a little angel, yes you are, yes you are' She glanced over at Daichi to see him glaring at her in disgust and slight confusion.

Tyson beat Daichi to the question, 'Why are you talking like that?'

Hilary was still talking to Jaden, 'because, that's how you're meant to speak. Isn't it J? It is, yes it is'

The two boys stared at her as if she was from another planet but their concentration soon waned as they began arguing over who was the better blader.

It was around eleven at night and the storm was still raging on outside. It was already quite late and ideally was time for Jaden to sleep; instead he was inspecting the room actively. She put him down and took a seat against the wall. Max was asleep in the far corner; he had crashed from his sugar high almost instantly and became oblivious to the world.

Kenny was too preoccupied with his laptop to notice Jaden was crawling towards him with a mischievous look in his marble-like eyes. In a flash, two small but powerful hands came crashing down on the keyboard and a girly scream resonated through the dojo. Kenny leapt out of his position and yanked the laptop with him which caused Jaden to fall forward. Tyson and Daichi noticed the commotion and braced themselves for a wail that wouldn't come. The young boy merely laughed loudly and banged his fists on the ground.

'Would you please keep him away from me and my possessions!' Kenny was standing as far away from the baby as possible. Hilary rolled her eyes and told him to sleep in Tyson's room if he was so scared which is exactly what he did.

Tyson suddenly had an important thought which didn't happen very often, 'hey guys… don't babies drink milk? And they don't know how to use toilets.' He was stroking his chin, thinking intently about how to tackle the problem. 'I know! We have to go to the shop and _buy_ some things! NOT IT!'

Daichi caught on quickly and yelled, 'NOT IT!' and Ray followed soon after.

'It's not safe for Hilary to go out at this time on her own, so maybe you should both go!' Tyson beamed at Kai and Hilary who sighed and went to grab their coats. 'Plus, Hilary probably knows what to get since she's a _girl_'.

'Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I automatically know everything about babies. I haven't been pregnant or had a baby before and there is no-one in my family who has recently had a baby so I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!' She grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him out of the dojo, wanting to get away from the sexist males. She stormed out on to the street and was almost blown away by gale force winds. She yelped and grabbed the lamppost in an attempt to hold herself down.

Kai took the opportunity to really look at her. She was much shorter than him and had a petite frame which could be seen clearly just by looking at her tiny waist. For her height, you could say her legs were abnormally long but nothing looked out of place on her body. Her skin was creamy and her cheeks often had a tinge of pink to them which completed her full lips well. Her silky chocolate locks were all over the place and Kai had to supress a chuckle at the girl in front of him. Her large coffee eyes suddenly opened and found two crimson ones staring right at them.

Hilary flinched and blushed deeply when she saw Kai looking at her strangely. He then started walking up to her and held out his hand for her to take without uttering a word. She studied the extended limb and the possible motives behind it before an especially violent gust of wind knocked her into the tall boy.

'OW DAMN! I'm sorry Kai. STUPID WIND!' She yelled to the skies. Kai took her hand forcefully and dragged her towards the closest store.

0o0o0o0o0

_An hour later_

'Hey guys, do you think we should send out a search party or something? It's been ages since they've been gone' Tyson said whilst bouncing Jaden up and down in his lap. 'I think the little dude is getting hungry'

Daichi's eyes suddenly glowed red, 'Well he can't have _my_ food!'. Ray sighed and got up to search the kitchen for possible snacks that would be suitable. Just as he got to the fridge, the door of the dojo opened.

Both teens were completely wet through; they shedded their coats and fell to the floor. They were panting heavily due to the fact they ran all the way from the store whilst holding on to numerous bags. Kai noticed all of the boys staring at Hilary with their mouths open wide, collecting flies. He looked down and his breath got caught in his throat.

Her shirt was completely drenched. She was wearing a bright blue bra which seemed a little too small for her and the rest of her could be seen clearly through her top. Her chest rose and fell with every breath and the boys' eyes were hypnotised by it; her long, wet leg splayed out in front of her uncaringly.

Hilary's eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breath. There was something wrong though, the whole room was too quiet. Just as she was about to open her eyes, something heavy landed on her, covering her whole body.

A quiet voice spoke up, 'go get changed'. She looked to see crimson eyes boring into hers. The other boys groaned in annoyance and Hilary looked bemused.

'What's up with you guys?' No-one answered.

_If only she knew_, Kai thought to himself.

0o0o0o0o0

'Okay so, you're meant to boil the water to kill any bacteria. Then add the formula and wait for it to cool. Should be easy enough.' The four remaining boys nodded at Hilary as she read the instructions out loud. 'So, who wants to make it?'

All heads turned to Ray. He sighed and mumbled something about giving it a go before disappearing into the kitchen.

'It's past midnight. Shouldn't he be asleep by now?' Tyson said whilst pointing at Jaden who was crawling towards Daichi.

Hilary replied, 'I think babies sleep after they eat or something. Maybe he's really hungry so he can't sleep'.

The whole room became quiet as all the occupants were deep in thought. The main question on everyone's mind was who would be heartless enough to abandon him.

Hilary broke the silence, 'Maybe his mum couldn't afford to look after him'.

Kai growled, 'that's no excuse'. Hilary flinched at his cold reply.

'Maybe there were some evil people after him. Like mafia members,' Daichi held his chin in his hand and stared at Jaden intently. Tyson smacked him over the head and told him not to be so stupid.

'If anyone would be after him, it wouldn't be mafia members. It would be _ninjas_'. Hilary and Kai groaned at the idiocy of the two boys who were now completely off topic.

Hilary scooted closer to Kai and whispered, 'do you think she'll come back for him?' Kai shook his head.

'Probably not.' Hilary frowned and leaned against the wall. _There are many reasons why people might abandon their kids but they all seem selfish. However, you can't really judge people without getting to know them; there could be other circumstances that we just don't understand._ _To be perfectly honest though, I don't think I could abandon my child. But maybe I'm saying that because I've never been in that situation._

Ray entered the room holding a bottle of milk. He scooped Jaden up in his arms and carried him to Hilary, who held the boy in her arms and tested the temperature of the milk against her wrist. Perfect.

'That's great Ray, thanks'. He smiled and nodded at her before sitting down against the wall.

Jaden instantly began drinking from the bottle. The room was silent except for the quiet gulping noises the boy was making. Hilary glanced at Tyson and Daichi who were now fast asleep. Ray looked a little worn out and began to set up his bed in the dojo. She glanced up at Kai who was staring at the baby with an unreadable expression on his face. She held Jaden towards him.

'Do you want to hold him?'. Kai studied her for a moment before nodding and taking the boy in his arms. Jaden's green eyes stared up at Kai, and his crimson eyes stared down at Jaden. Hilary chuckled quietly at the two boys and marvelled at the similarities of their personalities. They were both quiet by nature and had a strange aura around them. She yawned and when she opened her eyes, she saw Jaden fast asleep.

* * *

**Awww, there was a lot of KaiHil this chapter. (I couldn't resist!) Next chapter there will be more baby stuff :) Tell me what you think guys! Constructive criticism always appreciated! **

**Fifitheflowertot x**


End file.
